otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Kintaro
Original Form= |-| Vacation Form= |-| Valentine's Day Form= |LB HP = |Skill = Energetic Aura |Skill info = Deals 2898/3458 DMG to surrounding enemies, with a high chance of inflicting Stun to targets. (MAX/MLB) |Ability = Sense of Superiority |Ability info = Increases 30% of Skill DMG of all team members when this daemon is Team Leader. |Unlock level = 77 |Ability2 = |Ability info2 = |Unlock level2 = |VA = Yoji Ikuta (生田鷹司) |Illustrator = Hihara You (緋原ヨウ) |Skill quote = Hm? Did you call me? |Summon quote = Huh? Oh, you need something? |LB quote = Hey hey, I'm feeling powerful now! |Bond = |Bond info = |Bond2 = |Bond info2 = |Description = The spirit of one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Raiko who rid the capital of evil that lurked within. When that day in February rolls around each year, even Kintaro gets worked up about it in his own special way. Will he ever get something sweet from a close and trusted partner of his own...? That's what he secretly thinks about sometimes. |Acquire = ;"The Hina Doll Squad" : Limited Jewel Summon 14/02/2018 - 07/03/2018 : Trade at Exchange for 250 Mochi 04/03/2018 - 07/03/2018 |Info = Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33% during the "The Hina Doll Squad" event. The effect increases with the number of limit breaks. (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%) Summon rate increased from 14/02/2018 - 21/02/2018 }}|-| Yokozuna Form= |Final ATK = 11000 |Base HP = |Final HP = 9500 |LB ATK = |LB HP = |Skill = Air Demon Strike |Skill info = Deals 1466/1746 DMG to further enemies; Targets deal 30%/36% less DMG for a limited time. (MAX/MLB) |Ability = Awakening |Ability info = Increases 10% of skill DMG dealt at the start of each wave. |Unlock level = 85 |Ability2 = |Ability info2 = |Unlock level2 = |Bond = |Bond info = |Bond2 = |Bond info2 = |Skill quote = I shall show you! My new technique! |Summon quote = Leave it to me. I shall hesitate no longer! |LB quote = There's more to my power! |VA = |Illustrator = Hihara You (緋原ヨウ) |Description = A spirit transformed from the renowned Sakata no Kintoki, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Raiko. In order to settle his years of unfinished feud with his fighting buddy "Giant Panda," Kintaro came to Mount Kikoku but inadvertently got involved in the incident. Feeling that his involvement with trivial affairs has affected his fighting prowess, Kintaro has been seeking ways to reinvigorate himself and under the tutelage of Matsuo Basho, he attained awakening and unleashed his true power. "Yokozuna" is the highest rank in sumo wrestling. However, "sumo" refers to an ancient martial art that later developed into different disciplines, not the modern day sport. |Acquire = ;"Maze of Red Leaves" : Defeat LVL 80, 100, 150, 175, 200 Minos : Random drops after LVL 80 |Info = During "Maze of Red Leaves" Increases total Event Points by 5% }} Category:Four Heavenly Kings of Raiko Category:Male